


Q is how old ?, oh dear.

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, made for a friend who asked for this and never got back to me on if she liked it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds an old photo book and finds a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

James had insisted he was ok to be left alone at their house. He might have a broken leg but that didn't mean he was helpless thank you very much .

He was flipping through a photo album when he found the picture that made his brain go waaaait a moment.

It was taken a few years ago at the hospital, 003's wife had just had their third kid. 

The older one was standing by james while the middle boy was sitting on the bed in blue overalls with pink ducks on them he couldn't have been more then 7,

His curly dark hair made him stand out amongst his red headed father and brothers. The curious spark in his emerald eyes was familiar.

As were the curls and the odd colored socks. Dispite being only seven the kid had a odd resemblance to james lover. 

 

Once the thought of Q being the now 18 year old son of alex banner entered his head it refused to leave. 

They had the same hair color and chin. Not to mention the same beautiful eyes.

Well If the young man he'd been living with for two years was really connor, that would mean he'd slept with an underage kid. At least once.

At first that made him shudder a bit but then james recalled Connor had been more then willing and enthusiastic the first time. Along with every time after 

Q scowled as he spoke on the phone. His mother was talking to him and james could tell it was pissing him off. What ever she was saying it wasn't good. 

Finnaly he hung up the phone after telling her he'd bee ther soon. Q heaved a sigh. Barely resisting tossing the phone at the wall, 

James chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around his slim body. 

"My great uncle just died and mom said I needed to go home for a week. I don't want to leave you by yourself."Q just barely missed whining.

He had never met his uncle and considered james more important then this. 

James kissed his cheek " go on home then I won't blow up the city just because your not here to cuddle with me and scratch my leg in the cast. " 

The first night alone alec came over and they got extremely drunk and played xbox all night long. 

The second james spend in bed with the blankets over his eyes to better sleep off the pain. 

At midnight wensday james got a hushed call from Q. 

" I know your not supposed to drive but I also know you don't care. Please come save me from the mad house that is my family. "Q begged. apparently His mother had started in on them the second they got home. Telling Q and his brother Michel they looked horrible and other insensitive things. 

James waited egerly for Q to text him the address. Knowing that it would prove once and for all Q was who james thought he Was. 

He nearly jumped out of bed in excitement when he got the address. It was the home of 003 and his wife. 

Which ment that James lover. Who he had been living with and sleeping with for the past two years was. 18 year old connor banner.

They should probley have a chat about that someday. 

 

Now that he knew the younger man was surprisingly younger then he thought it was all he could think about.  
He wasn't going to mention it but it was litterly all he could think about. 

Every thing the boy did reminded him of how young Q really was.  
He slept like a child. With his nose pressed into the pillow and his limbs loose and sprawled. 

He drank his tea and coffee with the cup held in both hands. He hid it well but in meny ways Q still acted like a child. 

He had a child like wonder and spark that sprang up in his eyes when he got his cute little mitts on an unformilior bit of technology. 

James had just thought it was because he had a thing for moters and things. James and Alec had planned on buying him an old tractor for his birthday to take apart and fix 

he'd seen one on on a farming program from America and said he'd never had the chance to play with one. 

Finally james couldn't help it anymore. 

When Q got home from work that night James was waiting for him. 

 

He greated him with a kiss then said confidently. " It's nice to see you connor I missed you today.

Q dropped his bag on the floor and turned white. He'd never told james his name and had guessed correctly that James had figured out his secret.

James could see the boy tremble and shake he was crying and looking all of his seventeen years. James rolled his blue eyes and took him by the elbows.

Pulling him into his lap like he was a little kid after a nightmare. 

"now honey why are you crying". He asked  
Connor whiped his eyes and buried his head in james shoulder and cried some more. " oh honey it's ok I didn't mean to upset you," james held him and pressed kisses to his curly hair. 

If he'd known Q would get this upset then james wouldn't have mentioned anything. After a few minutes Q calmed down a bit. 

" can you tell me what's wrong now honey ?" James whispered into his ear. 

Q whiped his eyes and sniffled. "Your going to leave me now Couse I'm just a kid and I lied to you for so long."

James sighed and pulled him tight agenst his chest. 

" Q. You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to leave you be couse you lied. It dosent matter to me if your 18. Your old enough to make your own decisions " james soothed, kissing his curly head again. He smelled nice, Safe and like home. 

"Little man you are my home I don't want to go home if it's not to you waiting for me alright ? " James said seriously. 

Q smiled nervously and sniffed. " do you really mean that ? Your not angry ?" He turned halfway and hugged james back. Sqweezing him hard. " No baby I'm not angry I understand why you lied. I won't tell anyone" james promised.

James kissed him and sighed into his hair. " I've just got one question." He whispered. Q shivered at the hot air over his ears but nodded " do i call you Q or connor in bed ?"


	2. Qs birthday party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Q is finally 18 and lives happily with james. But soon his bubble will be popped by a noisy boss

James laughed as he watched Q tear through the wrapping paper. It was finally his eighteenth birthday.   
James had shed his cast for a leg brace and was sitting down at the picnic table with alec and a few other agents.   
Alec vibrated with excitement as Q unwrapped his gifts. Agent 001 had gotten him a huge package of neon multicolored socks. Q Loved neon socks.

He'd gotten a large stuffed bear from 002. It was a cream and blue thing with fuzzy ears and a big bow tie. 

005 had gotten him something a bit more grown up. It was a huge set of customized mugs, there were 12 in total each one holding the agents numbers and first names. 008 had matched with a huge pink gift bag full of different kinds of tea and coffee. 

But alec and james gift was going to take the cake, it was parked behind a big wooden board. James covered Qs eyes untill they were right in front of it.

Alec screamed surprise as james let go. 

Q gasped and swayed a bit and james reached out to steady him. " oh my god guys it's perfect " he said 

It was a small rusty old tractor, the same kind Q had mentioned wanting to take apart and put back together. He'd never seen this type of tractor before and bounced on his toes as he looked it over. 

Later that night after the party james lay on the couch with Q and his bear while they watched a movie. Q was going to his parents house the next day to have a small party with his siblings and parents.

The tractor was sitting in their small garage. It fit nicely next to James fancy car without worry that it would scratch up the car.

The next week when Q had as bit of time off he spent most of it in the garage working hard on his toy. He'd gotten ahold of a friend in Canada who knew a guy with the same type of tractor.

While the old farmer wasn't able to Skype with Q and show him how the pieces went together, the farmers grandson was. James tried not to be jealous each time he went in and saw Q working on the guts of the beast while a redhead explained things from the laptop. 

After a month of working the tractor was mostly redone. Q was trying to turn it on. With a pleased grin and a giggle from the laptop the beast turned over and started with a roar. Q jumped for joy and left it running while he inspected it. James was summened by the loud noise and came down to investigate. Q greated him with a kiss and once the toy had been turned off he took Q upstairs to celebrate his victory over the foreign mechanics

 

A week later Q got a call from his parents asking him to come over for dinner. Suspecting nothing he kissed james goodnight and said he'd be home in the morning. He took the train to his parents house.

He sat down at the table for dinner and noticed it was extremely quiet. They hardly spoke to him other then to ask how his week had gone and if he'd liked his birthday gifts. Afterwards however. The conversation took on a much darker turn. M had called and told his parents about his relationship with james.


	3. Chapter 3

M had called and told his parents about his relationship with james. while the old M didn't care about them living together. The new M had become extremely protective and almost parental with Q. Which drove Q and his workers batty. M seemed to think their relationship was a forced one and did indeed take it out on James.

Though subtly. Such as sending james on the toughest jobs. Or trying to set the blond agent up with young looking but deadly agents from the other agents. Hoping he'd find someone just as young looking to move on to.

It never worked and was deeply irritating. So when Qs mother went into the kitchen to get something, his father took the chance to start in on him about james.

It started out bad and quickly led to an all out screaming match between Q and his father. Which of course ended with his father yelling that he was only eighteen years old he shouldn't be living with James. 

 

Q countered with " EXACTLY DAD IM 18 I'LL DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT. " his mother reentered the room just in time to see Qs father slap him acrose the face. He was sent tumbling to the floor and felt a blinding pain in his nose and a general numbness in his face . when he got up Q could feel tears coming to his eyes and hear his mom screaming at his father.

All he could do was step side his mom as she tried to see to him. In five quick steps he was out the front door and running off. 

He'd left his phone, coat , keys and his work phone behind in his anger. At the momment Q didn't have a plan, he just ran down the street in the direction he hoped would take him back to james house. 

Halfway home he'd realized how stupid a decision he'd made. He was alone on mostly unfamiliar streets in the pitch black. As Q stopped and panted he thought he could hear footsteps coming up behind him.   
To keep himself warm and hopefully a bit safer he let panic take hold and used the adrenalin rush to fuel his run. 

Thankfully his instincts had led his feet right home.   
Three hours later james was startled awake when Q burst through the door. The poor thing dropped onto the floor in the kitchen and tried to catch his breath. Blackened blood crusted his face and his lips were burning.

James sprang off the couch and ran into the kitchen " good god honey what happened to you " Q whimpered as James tried to wipe his chin off and held Qs bruised and messy face in his large hands. " my dad hit me " he whined James could feel a bubbling wave of anger rise inside him. He squished it down so he could focus his energy on Q. 

James took a picture on his phone of Qs injured face. It was sent to Eve with an explanation of what had happened. Then he dug out mild pain pills for him and started washing Qs face gently with a warm soft cloth. Q was trembling and James could feel his heart racing under his hand.

" how's your face feel love " james asked. Q mumbled "numb " " take these for me and you'll feel much better I promise " james said as he passed over the medication.

Q nodded and did as he was told.   
James could see the boy was shutting down. Closing in on himself. That's what the young Quartermaster had trained himself to do in the face of pain and other emotional stress. He'd told james that he normally had the most embarrassing reaction to high levels of stress and anxiety.

Q had blushed and explained that he used to break down in tears when stressed out or in pain. So he'd forced himself to shove it all away and just go silent when hurt. 

James could tell his father hitting him had destroyed the boy. He was shaking and couldn't speak even when james asked him a question. 

James took him to the bedroom and helped the boy change into pajamas. Q made no protest when james tucked him into the bed. James went into the living room and got Qs laptop and their phones Bringing everything to the bedroom. 

James climbed into bed and sighed in relief when Q cuddled up to him. He set the computer on his knees and set out to play some strategy games online while Q napped. He stroked through Connors soft curls until he fell sleep with his head on james thigh. 

An hour later Q was fast asleep and James was still keeping him company.

He got a text from Eve asking if she could come in and see him. She mentioned that M was demanding to see them both. James kindly told her that she could come in and where M could shove his concern. 

Twenty minutes later she was peeking into their bedroom and James looked at her from over top the laptop. The brief lapse in concentration causing him to loose his game.

 

" good lord he looks terrible " eve said when James left the bed and joined her in the kitchen. The bruise of a large hand was really coming in dark on Qs face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning James was startled out of bed by the alarm. Q was already up and getting ready to go to work despite his rough night. Nothing James said made him really want to stay home. So James sighed and went in with him. Even though it was his day off.

Any minion that asked about the black eye and bruised face was told honestly what happened. 

Q's tone was of a man extremely tired and a tad bit defensive. " M told my father that I was dating an older man and my father hit me. " he said with dead honesty   
The older minions frowned and someone passed forward a box of sweets for their leader. " i didn't think he any right to do that " one in the back asked loudly. 

Q shrugged. " he had absolutely no right, I'm a legal adult and it's my own choice to live with James. Why he gives a fuck is his own problem. "  
James watched them as they made sure Q had fresh tea and juice and plenty of snacks all day. He parked a seat on a couch behind Q's work area. Q was close by and every time he moved James could hear him, the agent would be up in a flash if his man needed help but for now he just dozed harmlessly.

Four hours into the day. M made what would probably be the second biggest mistake of his life. 

He came into Q branch. 

The minions barely hid their scowls as he walked past and many sent emails to Q's laptop causing it to chime repeatedly, thanks to the chiming Q wasn't surprised by Mallory turning up in front of his desk. 

" good lord, who hit you? " the older man asked. He reached forward to touch the nasty bruised flesh. Q stepped back " touch me and I'll bite your fucking hand off. " he hissed quietly. " you know who hit me ? My father. Because you told him about me and James. Something that wasn't your business to begin with. "   
The minions began sweating anxiously. They had never seen their boss so angry. A one texted Eve and a few other agents to come down just in case this went sour.

" I just wanted to protect you. It's obvious to me that James is using you, and clearly your too young to know it " Mallory expand. Q covered his face with his large bony hands, he couldn't even believe he'd just heard that.

" you know what I quit,I don't have to deal with this bullshit. This has been explained to you multiple times before and i'm done with it " he said.   
He turned his back on the older man and went to wake James up. His sleeping lion who wasn't actually sleeping. The other agents Eve had texted as security showed up just in time to see their boss reach out and grab Qs thin elbow, trying to continue the conversation the young man had just ended 

" what do you mean you quit ? you can't" the older man protested Q slapped his hands off " you do not touch me, " he growled " and what would you do if i did leave ? call my father ? that worked so well for me the last time you know !" Q shouted James had sat up by now and was watching them argue calmly.   
this was Qs fight it wouldn't be right to fight it for him so he just watched and waited for Connor to be done. their things where all packed anyway. Alec came over as the shouting turned to screaming. " was he serious bout his dad hitting him ? that's a ghastly bruise " the taller blond asked quietly James nodded

" its his dads work, you should have seen him when he first got home last night" James cut them off when it looked like Connor was going to begin crying. he stood abruptly and moved in between the two men, " enough yelling. Mallory, Connor and I are leaving now. Its getting late and we have a long drive ahead of us. " James turned Q around and gently handed him his bag. bending down to kiss his forehead and whisper encouragement in his ear " come on my brave boy lets go get something to eat before we disappear" he soothed.


End file.
